


Fiction

by inftgolchaa



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inftgolchaa/pseuds/inftgolchaa
Summary: Lee Daeyeol is a frustrated writer who seeks inspiration and motivation on a daily basis. Then he meets two people who are different from each other and he gets the story of his life from reality and turns it to fiction.





	Fiction

Lee Daeyeol is a frustrated writer. He always has this feeling of wanting to write. No. It is more like a NEED to write. The problem is, his passion for writing is not enough for him to write something. Another problem is that he is a perfectionist and writing something just for the sake of being able to write anything won’t be enough for him.

 

Until one day, two people gave him an inspiration to write something that is real enough to make his story a great one.

 

It all started when he mailed his first ever draft to a publisher. It was the first time ever that he got to finish a story. And he felt like the story was good enough to give it a shot to the publisher. But all in all, he is not satisfied for it. And as I mentioned earlier, our Lee Daeyeol loves perfection and nothing else.

 

“Damn it. Should I really publish this?” He stares at more than a hundred pages of story written by him and tries to push half of it to the mailbox. THen he stopped and lifted his glasses with his left palm. A gesture he always does when he is about to start a debate between him and himself.

“I even used the same words, 10 times for this story. Ah, i should revise this first.” 

 

“But it is the first time I’ve ever finished writing something. And it’s pretty good.” He continued talking to himself.

 

“BUT it is not perfect yet. Do I really want this to be the first story of mine to be published?”

 

“OH DAMN IT. I won’t do this. I won’t--”

 

Then something extraordinary happened. As he was withdrawing his draft from the mailbox, the control-freak, perfectionist Lee Daeyeol dropped the thick bound of his draft down the mailbox. Just because someone bumped into him. It happened so fast that all Daeyeol saw was the red mailbox getting close to his face and the sudden shock of realization that his hands weren’t holding anything anymore.

 

Does he believe in fate? In destiny? Not really. And this made him really mad at the person who bumped him and made him do something he was still deciding on doing a few seconds ago.

 

“HOLY. oh language. OH I REALLY WANT TO CURSE RIGHT NOW. WHO WAS THAT FREAK AND WHY DOES HE NEED TO RUN AND BUMP INTO ME???” Then as if on cue, it started raining. “If this wasn’t the luckiest the day of my life. I don’t know anymore.” Daeyeol monologues sarcastically.

 

Little did he know, it was indeed the luckiest day of his life as it will be the start of his reality becoming his masterpiece fiction.


End file.
